Five Minutes
by Nomuh
Summary: Gorillaz. Noodle talks with Russel about why he's in the clorset.


Five Minutes 

Chapter: This is a one shot.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. They all belong to that guy from Blur and the guy who made Tank Girl. Oh, and I borrowed Dr. Noodle from K. Koumori.

Warnings: Some swearing and a little violence.

Notes: Gorillaz fanfictions where one or more characters are gay, is usually about the relationship between two characters, and besides the usual "faggot", they very rarely mention homophobia or really explain what the character feels about his or her situation. I was in the mood to write something like that, so here you go.

A few things that would probably help you understand what's going on: One of Russel's hobbies is to stuff animals. Also Russel's parents are Muslims, though he himself, according to some of his quotes, seems to have converted to Christianity.

"What the _fuck_ was that about!"

Murdoc felt himself getting hurled into the wall by one big, black and awfully strong hand, and for a split second he panicked before he decided to stay cool.

"What'a you mean?"

"_Don't_ play stupid with me!" Russel sneered "I've put up with your crap for months now, but humiliating me in public like that is _low_, even for you!"

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is." Murdoc said with an everything-but-honest smile, but a sudden blow to the stomach quickly made it disappear again. Russel let go of the bassist who fell to the floor.

"I'm warning you, Muds! You may not care if people know what's going on in _your_ bedroom, but if you ever bring _my_ sexuality up in an interview again, 'cock eater' will get a whole new meaning to you, you dig!"

"What's the matter, Russ? Haven't told your parents yet?" That one earned Murdoc a punch in the face, which knocked him out.

"No…"

------------------------------

It was something as extraordinary as a 'nice day' at Kong Studios. The sun was warm but not hot enough to make the surrounding graveyard stink, thanks to the light breeze, so Noodle was not surprised to find Russel leaning against a wall on the roof, waiting for one of his animal skins to dry. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the girl before she stood right beside him.

"Five minutes," he said, without looking at her "I'll bet it'll make it in less then five minutes."

Noodle looked in the same direction as Russel, where an ant was struggling to carry a dead worm up the wall. It wasn't doing a very good job. It kept either dropping the worm or losing its grip on the cement and falling all the way to the bottom.

"You're on." She said with a smile. She loved bets.

A few seconds of silence passed before Russel asked, "How's Murdoc?"

"Better," Noodle said "Though he's still talking about cutting you up and strangling you with your own guts."

Russel frowned. "Didn't I break anything?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

Noodle shook her head. "No, but you did give him a nasty, black eye."

A satisfied, almost evil smile spread across Russel's face, "Maybe that'll teach him to think before talking next time." He said.

Noodle looked up at the American, "Why is this bothering you so much?" She asked, "The things he says? Why can't you just tell him to shut up like you usually do?"

"Because who I sleep with is nobody's business, other than mine and whoever I take to bed. Besides, I've been too nice to him lately. He seems to have forgotten that I won't just take his crap like 2D does."

"I see. But don't get so angry. I understand if you don't want the whole world to know, but it's more accepted these days. A lot of great artists are gay, and if they are good at what they do, coming out often just makes them even more famous."

"Oh, thanks," Russel said in a very ironic voice, "Now I know what to do when my career starts going down hill." He took his blood stained rubber gloves off and stuffed them down a pocket in his apron. "The thing is I don't want to be known as 'gay Russel'. I'm perfectly fine with just being Russel. I want to be known for my music and what I do in the band, and not for whom I kiss."

"But don't you ever get tired of keeping it a secret?"

"Actually, no. Besides, I'm not. I've never lied about it." Russel lit a cigarette, a sure sign he was getting nervous, "I've never had a desire to walk in a parade or something. If you ask me, those guys who walk in the gay-pride parades wearing hot-pants and T-shirts saying 'I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is' aren't showing their pride. They're just attention whores." he blew some smoke out his nose "Saying 'I'm gay!' is just another way of saying 'Look at me!' these days."

"What about your parents? Have you told them?"

Russel quickly shook his head and licked his lips, which told Noodle she had just hit a soft spot.

"Why not?"

"Why should I? My sister already gave them grandchildren, so they won't be missing anything."

"Well, you are their son, they deserve to know. And you said it yourself; being gay is no big deal."

"Then why do you want me to tell them?"

A heavy silence fell over them. Russel was smoking his cigarette faster than usual, and just as Noodle started to wonder if maybe she should just leave the drummer alone, he mumbled, "Every sin committed in silence, Allah forgives…"

"What?"

"That's just something my grandmother always said. I think it's from the Koran, but I'm not sure. I've never read it." Russel looked at the floor with an almost sad smile. "Too bad my parents don't believe in that part."

"Your parents think it's a sin?"

"Says so in the Koran, doesn't it?"

"But you said your parents weren't very religious."

"Muslims are not that different from Christians, Noodle. Even if you aren't religious, that doesn't mean you can't use it as an argument anyway." He sighed, "No, they aren't religious, just old fashioned."

"You should try and tell them anyway. Get it off your chest."

"No," Russel said "I can't. I love them too much."

"That is why you should tell them."

"You don't understand, Noodle. I need them so much I couldn't stand it if they disowned me, I-" Russel closed is eyes and calmed himself down. "I just can't risk it."

"Are you sure they're worth your love, if they can't accept you?"

"That doesn't matter. They are my family." Russel rubbed his forehead. "2D's too stupid to keep a secret and Murdoc is just an ass. I'm so screwed."

Noodle looked at the dark man. The white eyes revealed very little emotion if you didn't look closely enough, just like 2D's. But nobody in the band could hide anything from her, no matter what colour their eyes were. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Russel," she said, looking very serious, "They have done so much for you. More then any of your parents have ever done for us. Why are you so sure they will disown you?"

Russel looked at her.

"I will not try to force you to do anything," she said "But you have no proof. All you have is your own prejudices."

Russel wanted to answer, but couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly Noodle looked past him and a big smile lit up her face.

"I won!"

"What?"

"I won! Look!"

Noodle pointed at the wall, and there, only halfway up, sat the ant, exhausted.

"What?" Russel said a bit confused "That can't be. What time is it?"

"04:12! You lost!" And just as she said it, the ant dropped the worm, gave up, and started to crawl upward.

------------------------------

"Hi mom, it's Russel. I'm fine, how about you? Great. Eh, mom, I have something to tell you. Are you sitting down?"


End file.
